1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sensors, and particularly to a sensor used for a transporting device and the transporting device including the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intelligent transporting device includes a driving member, a catcher frame, a sensor, and a controller. The catcher frame is connected to and driven by the driving member. The sensor is mounted on the catcher frame. The controller is electrically connected to the sensor and the driving member. The sensor includes a mounting seat and an electrode mounted on the mounting seat. When a workpiece is placed or dropped on the catcher frame, the electrode contacts the workpiece, and a detecting signal is transmitted to the controller by the sensor, such that the workpiece is transported by the driving member, which is controlled by the controller. However, the electrode is easily damaged by the workpiece, and the sensor thereby stops working. Thus, transport efficiency is adversely affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.